Caleidoscopio
by asdf42
Summary: Oneshot. Spuffy. Post Chosen. Quieres hacerlo sangrar, golpearlo cuando te toca con algo parecido a la dulzura. Porque son monstruos, tú y él. Caricaturas de lo que Angel y tú fueron una vez.


**Título**: Verdad

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Romance

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a Joss Whedon, no hago esto con fines de lucro...

* * *

—¿Era una maldición? Porque Willow nos dijo que la de Angel lo era, y bueno, no digo que eso sea algo malo, porque Angel era, digo es bueno, y lo que quiero decir-

—¿Cómo la obtuvo? —Te pregunta Rona interrumpiendo el balbuceo de Vi. Sinceramente, la cuestión no te sorprende, tarde o temprano el tópico del alma llegaría, más que mal estás trabajando para prepararlas, para convertirlas en lo que te has vuelto.

—No, no era una maldición. Luchó por ella y la ganó… nunca hablamos mucho más del tema.

—Oh —es lo único que Vi suelta, junto con un suspiro, para luego agregar—: ¿lo hizo… lo hizo por ti?

Y los recuerdos de una iglesia oscura y desolada, la voz baja y las palabras incoherentes llegan a ti, pero las alejas. Eres buena alejando cosas—. Sí. Pero como les digo nunca hablamos mucho sobre el tema.

Rona y Vi se ven un poco reticentes, como si no quisieran preguntar más aún cuando la curiosidad les es más fuerte. Pero te miran unos segundos y deben ver _algo_ en ti porque pronto están disculpándose y diciendo que irán con las otras chicas.

No entiendes, por que en realidad el tema no te es incómodo. Hablar de Spike no lo es, y te estás empezando a cansar de que todos sean tan quietos en torno a su nombre, esperando a no sabes qué. Incluso Xander habla con un respeto renovado cuando lo menciona, y cuando lo hace te mira como si esperara que con solo nombrarlo te pongas a llorar histéricamente.

No lo has hecho_. El llanto_. No te has afligido. Spike tuvo la muerte de un héroe y estás orgullosa de él. El mundo sigue y la vida sigue, es algo que has aprendido. Claro que lo extrañas, y más de una vez has mirado por sobre tu hombro esperando verlo ahí, pero te acostumbras a la nueva realidad.

Vives el presente, has aprendido un montón de cosas sobre los años después de todo. No te preguntas sobre las últimas palabras de Spike, sobre si te creyó o no porque ni tú lo sabes.  
El discurso que le diste a Angel es cierto, aún no estás lista para ver tu vida de esa forma, para ponerla en esa perspectiva. Y Spike está muerto ahora, no vale la pena amargarte por algo que ya no puede ser.

Piensas que él tenía razón, Spike, en esos últimos momentos, que tú no lo amabas. Porque, ¿cómo podrías amarlo, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ustedes? Demasiada agua debajo del puente, supones. Pero le querías como un aliado, un amigo leal.

Por eso no entiendes el comportamiento de los otros, esa espera tensa a que te derrumbes y empieces a llorar por el caído. Ha muerto, y lo extrañas, pero puedes seguir con tu vida.  
Uno de los dos tiene que seguir viviendo.

-

-

-

_La historia comienza con una princesa._

_Quien lo tiene todo, el amor de sus padres, belleza, juventud, más un montón de inocencia._

**(Y el mundo en sus manos)**

_Pero como cada historia, nada lo es siempre perfecto, y en cada cuento dónde hay una hermosa princesa siempre hay una bruja malvada._

_Así comienza tu historia, la de Buffy Anne Summers, viviendo una vida digna de un cuento de hadas._

_Tienes la vida que toda adolescente puede solo desear, eres tan popular, te siguen a todas partes, y cada chico guapo del instituto quiere salir contigo._

_Lo tienes todo y eres tan increíblemente feliz._

_Pero claro, las princesas así no existen, y tal como un cuento cualquiera, tu vida se ve hundida completamente el día en que conoces a ese tipo que te dice que tu destino es cazar vampiros._

_Y despiertas a un mundo que crees que existía solo en las pesadillas, convirtiéndote en la muerte y adentrándote al que será el caos por el resto de tu vida._

_Claro que eso aún no lo sabes._

_Todo empieza en realidad con la muerte de Merrick. Y cuando quemas el gimnasio del colegio._

_Tuviste que hacerlo, era tu destino, tu deber sagrado. Pero eso no evita que los que una vez te seguían ahora te eviten como si fueras la plaga. Ni que te expulsen del lugar._

_Y luego tus padres no te creen, ¿vampiros? Por favor, el psiquiátrico tampoco ayuda._

_Y ser la razón por el divorcio de ellos tampoco._

_Tal cual una vez fuiste una princesa con el mundo a tus pies, caíste sin gracia y lo perdiste todo._

_Pero con el destino no se juega, así que simplemente sigues adelante cuando con tu madre se mudan a Sunnydale._

_Las cosas cambian, ya no eres Buffy la chica más popular._

_Pero ganas amigos, y a tu pesar aceptas aquello de salir por las noches a cazar criaturas de la oscuridad. Por cutre que suene, y no contárselo a tu madre, como dijo Giles, tu nuevo vigilante._

_Conoces también a un vampiro, que no es como lo otros, él tiene alma._

_Porque aprendes bien, los demonios son malvados por naturaleza, y todo tipo de emoción que puedan tener no es más que una caricatura de lo que sientes los humanos._

_Por eso, Angel, como se llama el vampiro con alma, es especial, tú lo sientes._

_Y las cosas van bien, matando monstruos semanalmente, conociéndote mejor con Xander y Willow y viendo de vez en cuando a Angel._

_Pero al destino no le caes bien, porque nuevamente viene a amargarte la vida. Una profecía señalando tu muerte._

_Tu vigilante y Angel parecen acordar en que con el destino no se juega y que, con tristeza tendrás que morir._

_Y lo haces, a manos de un vampiro viejo que se hace llamar el Maestro. Mueres… pero no por más que unos segundos, que tu amigo Xander te trae de vuelta y terminas convirtiendo en polvo al que te mató y salvando al mundo. Por primera vez._

-

-

-

Y te has vuelto tan buena mintiendo que casi te puedes engañar.

Porque sabes que lo amas. Porque sabes que te mueres por llorar. Porque sabes que cada vez que mencionan su nombre crees que estará ahí, esperando por ti.

Oh, pero es tan fácil intentar alargar un poco más el engaño.

-

-

-

_Recuerdas cuando hiciste el amor con Angel. Todo tan perfecto. Te sentiste una mujer, descubriendo la pasión, el amor. Pero cuando despertaste, todo se conviritó en una horrible pesadilla._

_Y ahora sosteniendo la espada sabes lo que tienes que hacer, lo que debes hacer. Pero son los ojos de Angel, y dios tu lo amas tanto, lo quieres tanto, no puedes, simplemente no puedes…_

_Pero es tu destino, tu deber sagrado._

**(Siempre te amaré, Angel)**

_Y con más dolor que con el que creías poder, le susurras que cierres los ojos, y traicionando lo que sientes, lo que tienen juntos, clavas la espada en su abdomen, condenándolo a un infierno en que piensas también estarás tú._

_La mirada de confusión y traición sabes que nunca la olvidarás._

_Te vas. No, en realidad arrancas, porque no sabes como tratar con todo esto, porque nadie podrá entender. Porque ellos no conocen, no conocieron a Angel y…_

_Tu madre dijo que no regresaras, y al fin de cuentas salvaste el mundo y…_

_Solo quieres descansar._

_Vuelves a tu cuidad natal, y cambias tu nombre, Buffy murió junto con la promesa de amor eterno y una vida por delante._

_Pero cada noche sueñas con lo mismo, y el peso de todo._

_Te preguntas, porqué, porque demonios tenías que ser tú la chica en todo el mundo. Te dices que no debería ser La Elegida si no La Condenada, porque nunca te has sentido más sola que ahora._

_Pero pareces no poder arrancar del destino, y el deber que te condena termina persiguiéndote aún llamándote distinto._

_Regresas, sosteniendo tu barbilla en alto. Porque eres la Cazadora._

_Porque es tu deber._

_Y es duro, difícil. Pero sigues avanzando, renovando tus lazos de amistad y contándole la verdad a tu madre. Sigues._

_Pronto llega otra cazadora._

-

-

-

—Esta bien llorar —Te dice Dawn, mirándote con esos ojos azules gigantescos—, y esta bien si no lo haces.

—No quiero, dios Dawnie, no necesito llorar —le respondas con irritación.

Ella abre la boca pero no dice nada. Te mira solamente, y se parece tanto a tu madre. Dios. Odias la melancolía.

Toma una respiración profunda, y cuando habla no te mira, pone sus ojos en el cielo, mirando las estrellas—, iríamos por helados, a él le gustaban con un montón de salsa de chocolate y pimienta, ya sabes. Iríamos por helados y luego a la casa y él pondría una de esas pelis en blanco y negro, como las que veía mamá, e imitaría los diálogos —su voz se corta y cierra los ojos invocando la memoria.

Callan las dos, es uno de _esos _momentos. Esos en los que por lo general arrancas.

Pero Dawnie sigue. Nunca para con un tema.

—Era mi amigo, ese verano. Él no me culpaba por tu muerte —y ahora te mira, firme con su voz llena de lagrimas—, a veces lloro Buffy, porque nunca entendí lo que pasó entre ustedes, y Xander me dijo, me dijo lo que Spike intentó hacer y- tu eres mi hermana —y las lagrimas caen, ahogando sus palabras. Tu solo puedes abrazarla, decirle que esta bien, que Spike sabía, que ella nunca dejó de ser su Mordisquito.

—Pero él nunca supo que seguía siendo mi Spike —te responde, en esa voz madura que ha adquirido, con los ojos rojos aún. Se separa de ti, y se limpia las mejillas, volviendo a la compustura del principio—, esta bien llorar Buffy, yo sí te entiendo.

Y solo puedes cabecear.

-

-

-

_Y llega este día. Deberías sentirte genial, es tu graduación._

_Pero las malditas palabras de Spike los persiguen. Esas palabras sobre vuestra relación imposible._

_Y lo amas tanto, tanto. Tu corazón se agita al verlo, y cuando lo besas crees morir._

_Pero él te dice que no, que lo vuestro está condenado, que tu mereces una vida que él no puede darte. Quiere que seas feliz, tengas hijos y normalidad._

_Y cuando se va, dejando atrás el halo de destrucción, te sientes vacía, completamente hueca._

_Todo lo que te ha pasado durante los últimos años, el dolor de ser La Cazadora, la traición de Angelus y la muerte de Angel… todo se te ve distante, porque él te dejó, porque tú no insististe._

_Porque simplemente lo amas tanto._

_Pero debes seguir, porque es tu deber, porque el mundo te necesita._

_Te convertirás en lo que Angel te dijo, serás normal y feliz. Seguirás siendo la chica de la que él se enamoró._

_Y tendrás lo que él te dijo, esa vida que mereces _**(normal).**

_Parker no funcionó, era un idiota mujeriego, y aunque te hirió de una forma que no quieres repetir, sabes que debes seguir._

_Riley._

_Es normal, inteligente y guapo. Es bueno y agradable._

_Es lo que una chica como tú necesita. Normal._

_Y aunque sientes que estás empujando demasiado, aceptas salir con él e intentarlo. Porque necesitas tanto una seguridad debajo de ti. Porque aún te duele la salida de Angel._

_Spike está ahí también. Él idiota que no puedes matar, mucho menos ahora que se ha vuelto indefenso con ese chip en su cabeza._

_Él se río también, de tu rollo con Parker, y de tu elección por Riley._

_Pero su opinión es más baja en tu escala que la de nadie, después de Drusilla y Harmony no sabes como se atreve siquiera a opinar._

_Da igual, Riley te ama, lo ves en sus ojos. Y sabes que lo tuyo con él no terminará en muerte o un posible apocalipsis. No tendrás que decirle que cierre sus ojos-_

_Quieres ser feliz._

_Quieres y debes ser feliz, porque es lo que se espera de ti. Porque él te ama, y tú eres normal, y él te mira y tu amas ver sus ojos brillar al verte, como los de Angel hicieron, porque él está viendo a esa chica, a la misma chica que tú quieres ser por siempre._

_Pero no puedes evitar no sentir lo mismo. Crees que tal vez solo amarás a Angel de esa forma, porque quieres a Riley pero no piensas que puedas amarlo._

_Y tu vida vuelve a ser caótica cuando te encuentras teniendo a una hermana…_

_Cuando Riley se da cuenta de que no lo amas, de que nunca lo amarás como amaste a Angel…_

_Cuando el idiota de Spike cree estar enamorado de ti…_

_Pero sobre todo, cuando tu madre muere y poco después te enteras de que esta vez tu enemigo es una diosa del mismo infierno._

_Te sientes cansada. Más agotada que nunca._

_Te estás encerrando. La Cazadora en ti se vuelve más inhumana cada día y tienes tanto miedo de estar sola._

_Quieres sentir los abrazos de tu madre, quieres sentirte como esa chica que le dijo a Angel que siempre lo amaría._

_Y vas en búsqueda de lo que eres._

**(La muerte es tu regalo)**

_Eres la muerte, tomas la muerte y provocas la muerte._

_El idiota de Spike quizás tenga razón en todo el rollo del deseo de muerte. Pero tú no puedes morir, el mundo te necesita, Dawn te necesita…_

_Y cuando vuelves crees que lo poco estable que tienes se derrumba, porque Glory tiene a Spike, porque Spike le dirá sobre Dawn y deben arrancar, deben encontrarlo, no sabes-_

_Pero él no dijo nada._

_Él no dijo nada._

_No sabes que sentir sobre eso. Porque es Spike, porque es un vampiro desalmado sin sentimientos. Porque no creías que fuera capaz de algo altruista y… no tienes tiempo para pensar sobre esto. Glory es la prioridad, salvar a Dawn es lo importante._

_Pero parece que la suerte nunca está de tu lado, porque Dawnie ya no está contigo, porque has perdido el juego. Y caes, derrotada, cansada de una lucha que nunca pediste. Solo querías ser feliz._

_Pero eres la cazadora._

_Es tu deber._

**(La muerte es tu regalo)**

_Irás hasta Glory, y la vencerás, salvarás a Dawn y al mundo._

**(La muerte es tu regalo)**

_Y lo haces, a costa de tu vida nada menos._

-

-

-

Pero en realidad lloras un montón.

Cuando despiertas en las noches, buscando su cuerpo duro detrás de ti. Como aquella noche, en la casa abandonada.

Cuando despiertas después de uno de _esos _sueños. Recordando las cosas que salieron mal, donde pudiste cambiar, lo que pudiste cambiar. Palabras, golpes. Todo.

Cuando despiertas luego de soñar con ser más rápida, más astuta. Con quitarle ese amuleto de mierda y arrastrarlo contigo. Donde le dices que lo amas y él te cree.

Esos son los peores.

Despiertas con lágrimas en tu cara.

Y maldices cada noche que abandonaste su cama.

-

-

-

_Oh, pero has vuelto mal, incapaz de sentir._

_Quieres amar como antes, querer como antes, soñar como antes._

_Pero ya no eres esa chica. No sabes como ser esa chica._

_Y te asquea ver ese enfermo amor en los ojos de Spike. Porque _**esa**_ eres tú, esa cosa que volvió mal. Que está más muerta que un vampiro._

_Él no te ama. Porque no eres querible._

_Él no te ama. Porque tú ya no eres Buffy, ni Anne, ni siquiera una sombra de lo que fuiste._

_Él no te ama. Porque estás segura de que si Angel te viera así, no podría hacerlo, como tú no puedes amarte._

_Por eso Spike no puede amarte. Porque no eres brillante ni pura, porque te cuesta incluso sentir algo por tu hermana. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que te quiere?_

_Es depravado y sucio._

_Y mereces el castigo, por no poder ser como antes, por perderte sin retorno._

_Y lo follas una y otra vez. Degradándote. Ensuciándote._

_Quieres hacerlo sangrar, golpearlo cuando te toca con algo parecido a la dulzura. Porque son monstruos, tú y él. Caricaturas de lo que Angel y tú fueron una vez._

_Quieres tanto que él solo deje de mirarte así._

_Y te avergüenzas de necesitarlo tanto. Su toque, sus labios. Te avergüenzas de manchar así lo que tuviste con Angel._

_Y cuando Tara te dice que has vuelto igual, que no hay nada mal contigo, tu mundo se desmorona porque no puede ser verdad, tiene que haber algo. No puede ser que la misma Buffy de Angel se esté acostando con un vampiro desalmado._

_No puedes ser tú…_

**(Él no es Angel)**

_Y que dice de ti, ¿que un vampiro desalmado, que el cazador de cazadores te ame? ¿Que dice de ti eso? ¿Cuan horrible te has vuelto que solo puede amarte un monstruo?_

**(Él no es Angel)**

_Y cuando Riley vuelve, no puedes soportar la vergüenza. Cuando él te mira, y ve a _**esa**_ Buffy que tanto deseas ser, no a _**esa**_ a la que Spike dice amar; la que es oscura y fría y está tan vacía._

_Y sabes lo que debes hacer. Debes volver a ser _esa_ Buffy. Debes dejar a Spike, dejar de castigarte._

_Y lo terminas. Porque lo estabas usando, y _esa_ Buffy no usa a las personas, ni si quieras a los vampiros obsesionados._

_Es lo correcto, lo que se espera de ti._

_Lo necesario para volver a ser lo que eras, pura y brillante. _**Buffy Anne Summers**_._

_Ignoras su mirada, porque es solo Spike, porque lo que siente no es real _**(no puede serlo).**_ Debes alejarlo, porque ya ha visto demasiado, más de lo que nadie debería poder ver._

**(No lo amas, no puedes amarlo)**

_Y no duele cuando folla a Anya. No duele cuando lo ves gemir, y tocarla, y mirarla y-_

_No duele._

_No te duele, es solo que te sientes traicionada. Pero deberías saberlo, era sola una obsesión, nada de valor, por supuesto que su amor no existía._

_Y por supuesto que tú nunca le creíste._

**(La única oportunidad que tenías conmigo era cuando estaba inconsciente)**

**(No hay nada bueno o puro en ti)**

**(Estás muerto por dentro)**

_Y él llega, a pedirte perdón, a darte excusas _**(como todos).**_ Pero no lo dejas, porque no confías en él. Porque él siempre será un maldito vampiro sin alma, y tú siempre serás la cazadora._

_No lo amas. No puedes amarlo, nunca te rebajarías a eso. Sería perderte por completo._

_Pero él se descontrola, te mira sin mirarte, gritándote que tú lo amas, que él siente tu amor _**(lo sintió).**_ Y dios, tú no puedes creerlo, no puedes entender porque está haciendo esto, intentando-_

_Dolor. Traición._

_Dolor._

**(¡Pregúntame de nuevo porque no puedo amarte!)**

_Y vuelves a ignorar su mirada, porque los demonios desalmados no sienten remordimientos ni culpas _**(147 días, él los contó).**_ Porque no puedes aceptar que confiabas, que confiabas y él te traicionó. Y te duele tanto, porque es el idiota de Spike, el imbécil de Spike demasiado patético para entender que no lo amas._

_Demasiado monstruoso para entender un simple no._

_Y te duele un montón saber que tenías razón. Que él no te amaba. Que él no podría amarte. Siempre lo supiste, pero-_

_No, no hay peros. Es la realidad._

_Él no podría amarte._

_Y pronto todo lo demás se desmorona. Casi mueres, pero Tara no tiene tu suerte _**(destino).**_ Willow esta desquiciada, y el mundo estaría terminando si no fuese por Xander._

_Y despiertas, despiertas a la vida. Respiras olor, respiras sangre y dolor, respirar los años que llevas viviendo, las muertes que has causado. Estás viva._

_Y debes aceptarlo y seguir adelante._

_Eres la cazadora, y es tu puto deber._

-

-

-

Cuando volviste a este mundo, no podías sentir. Estabas vacía.

Todo te ahogaba, los ruidos, los colores, tus propios amigos y hermana. Solo querías descansar y dejar de vivir en ese infierno.

Ahora no puedes dejar de sentir. Dolor, amor, perdida.

Estás llena de todo lo que perdiste en una ciudad que creías odiar.

Xander se ha ido. Un viaje a África a buscar otras cazadoras. Pero tú sabes que es un viaje para olvidar a Anya. O quizás para intentar no olvidarla.

Lo sabes tu vives diariamente un viaje parecido.

-

-

-

_No lo esperabas._

_No esperabas verlo nunca más. No después de lo que él casi hizo._

_Como se atreve venir de nuevo, aparecerse en tu vida, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Como si él pudiera amarte._

_Lo odias tanto. Lo desprecias. Por haberte ensuciado con su cuerpo, con su toque. Por haberte engañado en eso de sus malditos sentimientos _**(falsos, irreales).**

_Tú deber es cazarlo. Convertirlo en polvo eterno._

_Y cuando lo sigues a la iglesia. No lo esperabas._

_No sabes lo que esperabas en realidad._

**(Avergüénzate Buffy, ¿porqué un hombre hace lo que no debe? por ella, para ser de ella)**

_No. No es posible, él no pudo. Nadie puede hacer eso. Ningún demonio._

**(La chispa)**

_Dios no. Lo odias por eso. Lo detestas tanto. Como se atreve, como se atreve a buscar-_

_Un alma. Una maldita alma._

_Por ti._

_No, no, nononononononono-_

_Idiota. ¿Acaso creyó que eso cambiaría todo? ¿Qué eso haría que lo perdonaras?_

_Un alma._

_¿Acaso creyó que podría compararse a Angel y que tú serías su Buffy?_

**(Nunca tan brillante, esa chica inocente y enamorada…)**

_Y se abraza a esa cruz, y su cuerpo se quema. Sientes el olor a la carne quemada. Y esa parte de ti, la que se enfrió y murió no sabes cuando, se quema junto a él y no quieres sentir-_

**(Culpa)**

_Tú no lo pediste eso. Nunca quisiste que él fuese en busca de eso._

_Él es tan-_

**(Podré ser la perra del amor, pero soy bastante hombre para admitirlo)**

_Los próximos días, semanas son tan confusas. Todo diferente. Todo difícil._

_Estás cansada, y separada de todo lo que una vez conociste. No puedes casi ni hablar con Willow, no entiendes por lo que pasa, y ella no entiende por lo que tú pasas. Con Xander, mejor no intentas, y Dawn espera algo de ti, y no sabes que darle._

_Spike es más fácil. Está loco de culpa y dolor. No puedes hacer nada para ayudarle _**(¿para Angel habrá sido así?)**_. Pero el Primer Mal no espera mejoras, simplemente te sigue atacando. Pero cuando él vuelve a matar, haces lo impensable y le apoyas. Porque lo necesitas para pelear, porque lo necesitas de tú lado _**(nada tienen que ver sus ojos, la forma en que te mira).**

_Es una guerra._

_Una verdadera guerra. Debes ser la cazadora._

_Y cuando secuestran a Spike-_

_Debes ser la cazadora y recuperar a un aliado. Es la guerra, no puedes admitir bajas, y menos si es uno de tus mejores guerreros _**(nada tiene que ver el hueco que sientes, al ver el sótano vacío).**

_Y te esfuerzas el doble, cuando llegan las otras chicas, las potenciales._

_Y te esfuerzas el doble cuando luchas con esa cosa, tan parecida al Maestro, igual de letal._

_Y te esfuerzas el doble. Cuando llegas por fin hasta él. Su cuerpo magullado y torturado, mirándote dubitativo, sin entender. Hasta darse cuenta de que sí, eres real, de que sí, eres Buffy. De que sí, viniste por él._

**(Y tu corazón se agrande, y late rápido. Y no sabes porque, si es tan solo Spike…)**

_Pero no hay tiempo para buenos cuidados. Hay una guerra en juego._

_Hay vidas, y un mundo que salvar._

_Spike entiende. Él siempre entiende, incluso antes del alma-_

_Pero no te gusta pensar en eso. No puedes pensar en eso. Si lo apoyas, si lo estás ayudando es porque es un aliado, es porque lo necesitas en la guerra. Es porque ahora tiene un alma y eso cambia todo._

**(Angel y Angelus no tienen nada en común)**

_Pero parece que el destino tampoco quiere a Spike. Porque su chip no funciona bien. Y crees que lo vas a perder. Realmente._

**(Él siempre está en riesgo cerca de ti)**

_Y no puedes perderlo. Lo necesitas. En la guerra, por supuesto. Y haces todo lo que puedes, incluso llamar a Riley _**(quien te ve con esos ojos, a ti, a la Buffy que tanto quieres ser) **_para salvar a Spike._

_Y cuando la decisión llega, la tomas sin dudar._

_Es lo necesario._

_Y Spike ahora tiene alma, no necesita de un maldito chip._

_Se han acercado. Porque te has alienado de los otros._

_El camino de la cazadora es la soledad. Y la muerte es tu regalo._

_Pero parece que Spike nunca ha recibido el memo._

-

-

-

Las cazadoras que estuvieron allí hablan de él.

Las has escuchado decir sobre lo guapo que era, sobre su amor por ti.

Tienen unas historias bastantes idealizadas de ustedes, sobre su amor condenado y eterno, tan imposible. Sobre su búsqueda del alma por ti, y como tú lo recibiste.

Sobre su sacrificio.

No te metes. No dices que era un verdadero bastardo cuando se conocieron, que amaba tanto a Drusilla que incluso hizo un pacto contigo para volver a ella.

No les dices que en realidad solo fuiste amable con él casi al fin. Que lo vuestro fue lejos de tierno.

No les dices nada.

Porque tú sabes la verdadera historia, y esa es mucho más romántica e intima. Entre ustedes.

-

-

-

_Pero él a vuelto a ti, en este viñedo._

_Y él es Angel. El único hombre que has amado. El único al que amarás._

**(Siempre te amaré Angel)**

_Él te mira de esa forma única, y te mire y te ve, a ti, a la Buffy dorada, a la que tanto quieres ser. A la chica inocente y enamorada._

_La que le prometió amor eterno. La que sueña con niños de ojos marrones y casas con cerca blanca._

_Y lo besas. Lo besas como la primera y ultima vez. Te ahogas en su sabor, en lo que sientes por él, en ser Buffy, su Buffy._

_Y cuando se separan, se miran, y deseas quedarte así toda la vida. Deseas que no haya una maldita guerra, deseas volver a tener dieciséis años y poder ser feliz con el hombre que amas._

**(Pero todo es diferente, los años han pasado, eres diferente)**

_Él dice que viene ayudarte. Que estará a tu lado cuando lo necesites. Tiene un amuleto, una posible ayuda en el apocalipsis._

_Pero tú le dices que se vaya. No puedes arriesgarlo y está no es su lucha. No lo necesitas._

_Él te hace un escándalo por Spike. No entiende que también ha cambiado. Que ha ganado su alma. Que está en tu corazón._

_Y no puedes explicarlo, es complicado. No tienes tiempo _**(¿Tiene que significar algo?).**_ Hay demasiado en juego como para ponerte a analizar. Aún no estás lista para eso, para intentar entender lo que sientes._

**(Amar a Angel es tu axioma, ¿no?)**

_Y él se va. Pero está vez tu corazón no sangra ni llora. No lo necesitas._

_Eres la cazadora._

_Cuando vuelves a la casa, vas a ver a Spike. Quieres verlo, necesitas verlo luego de Angel. No sabes porqué._

_Él te vio. Tu beso._

_Pero no te reclama demás. Se queja, pero no te dice nada más._

**(¿Es muy tarde ya?)**

_Le cuentas sobre el amuleto. Un campeón; más fuerte que un humano, con alma. Y se lo das, porque él se ha probado, porque te ha demostrado más allá de este año de que es digno, de que sí es un campeón _**(tu campeón).**

_Se lo das._

_Y cuando pasa el día y los planes de batalla. Cuando es la última noche sobre la tierra antes del fin, vas a él._

_Porque eres Buffy. Eres la cazadora._

_Y porque ya no eres una adolescente. Ya no eres una chica en busca de la normalidad. Porque ya no te aterroriza ser tú._

_Porque ya no estás temerosa _**(avergonzada) **_de lo que te has convertido._

_Eres Buffy. Eres fuerte. Eres única._

_Porque te has dado cuenta de una verdad de la que has sigo ciega tanto tiempo. Porque el camino que has recorrido ha sido duro, y doloroso, pero lo has viajado, has sangrado y llorado y reído._

_Porque has madurado y te has vuelto una mujer._

_Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cuando te ves al espejo, puedes sonreír._

_Por eso vas donde Spike._

_Porque él siempre ha visto a esa Buffy, sin temerle, sin rechazo. Porque él no buscó a una chica inocente y dorada. Él no buscó en un altar a una Buffy pura y sin defectos._

_Porque para él, siempre has sido esta Buffy._

_Por eso vas, y lo ves mirarte. Y sonríes, porque se siente tan bien pertenecer. Darte cuenta de que esto está bien, cuando todo lo demás está tan mal _**(el mundo se acabará mañana).**

_Él entiende _**(tiene que entender).**_ No puedes decirle nada, no puedes prometerle nada. No puedes, no ahora cuando lo puedes perder todo. Después, después de que sean héroes hablarás con él, intentarás aclarar tus emociones._

_Le dirás todo lo que nunca le has dicho._

_Y es tal vez eso, estás tan ensimismada en todo eso, que no ves su mirada de resignación. Que no ves que todo está perdido. Que has faltado cada señal y momento para poder decirle-_

**(Te amo)**

_Bajo el caos, todo destruyéndose, él brilla intensamente. Y lo ves, y lo miras como si fuera la primera vez. Y él siempre ha brillado para ti, y recuerdas cada momento, todo rápido, cada palabra, beso, golpe._

**(Te amo)**

_Y dios, él es Spike. Él ha sido tu maldita molestia durante años. Tu aliado reticente. Tu secreto sucio. Porque es solo Spike, y esa frase tiene un montón más de significado que nunca antes habías logrado captar._

_Él es efulgente._

_Y las palabras. Las palabras que creías nunca más podías repetir. No luego de tu padre. No luego de Angel. No luego de tu madre. No luego de caer desde el mismo cielo._

**(Te amo)**

_Le sonríes. Porque entiendes todo con perfecta claridad. Entiendes porque tu abrazo con Angel se sentía tan incómodo._

_Entiendes porque necesitabas tanto a Spike._

_Y la forma en que te mira, con el amor brillándole en los ojos_** (siempre, desde que te dio unas torpes palmaditas en tu hombro).**

_Y-_

**(No, no es verdad, pero gracias por decirlo)**

_Todo se derrumba. Lo has dejado ahí. Riendo mientras todo se desmoronaba. Él te dijo que te fueras._

**(Ellos te dejan, tú nunca te vas)**

_Y le hiciste caso. Corriste. Corriste sintiendo su voz detrás de ti, sintiendo tanto más de lo que nunca sentiste _**(pensabas que ya no podías).**

_Te salvas._

_Sunnydale ya no existe. Es polvo en un cráter._

_Se derrumbo _**(siempre quisiste convertirlo en polvo, nunca pensaste que lo lograrías).**

_Y Spike está muerto _**(polvo).**

_Estás sola. Nunca llegó ese mañana. Nunca explicaste nada _**(tantas cosas).**

_Él no te creyó._

_Eres Buffy. Eres la cazadora._

_Eres en quien te has convertido._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Cuando él te dijo que había redefinido las palabras dolor y sufrimiento luego de enamorarse de ti, te sentiste tan ofendida. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Tú nunca le pediste amor.

Pero ahora, luego de meses sin él. Entrenando cazadoras. Viviendo lejos del sol de California.

Todos están esperando a que te quiebres. A que te llegue el golpe de su ausencia.

Por eso le respondes a Rona y Vi.

Por eso no has llorado delante de nadie.

Porque uno de los dos debe seguir viviendo.

Has madurado. Ahora entiendes tantas cosas.

Vives de deseos y pesares. Se han convertido en tu sombra. En cada que si, en cada escenario, en cada palabra y golpe que diste.

Él te dijo que había redefinido las palabras dolor y sufrimiento. Crees entenderlo, demasiado tarde.

Te encerraste tanto para no poder ser herida.

Te encerraste tanto tratando de no cambiar. De no aceptarte como eras.

Crees que lo perdiste el día en que no quisiste responder, en que solo dijiste ¿tiene que significar algo?

No te arriésgate.

Y por eso no te quebrarás. No romperás en el llanto que te consume, en gritar su nombre y maldecir el destino por llevárselo.

Porque lo perdiste por tu propia volición. Y nada puede cambiar eso.

Los otros no podrían comprender. Ellos no lo conocieron. No lo vieron convertirse en el hombre que salvó el mundo.

Los otros no conocen tus errores. No saben nada sobre vuestra relación.

Una vez le dijiste que estaba enamorado del dolor.

Pero esa eras tú.

Si te preguntan si lo amaste, respondes que sí. Pero la palabra no alcanza a llenar su significado, no puedes encasillarlo solo en amor. Era tanto más.

Oh, pero la negación, tantos años escudándote en ella que incluso tú caíste en tu engaño.

Y duele. Y sangras de dolor.

La muerte es tu regalo.

Y Spike te dio su muerte, y tu libertad. Por eso no te quebrarás. Porque él querría mucho más para ti. Porque él nunca hubiese querido verte rota.

Porque lo extrañas. Y si pudieras tenerlo junto a ti, no repetirías ninguno de tus errores.

Seguirás adelante, seguirás entrenando cazadoras, apoyándolas como él te apoyo a ti.

En tu viaje.

Y seguirás soñando con hacer algo más rápido, más astuto.

Él te enseñó lo que era amar.

Y eso hace todo digno de seguir.

* * *

**Notas:** Quería hacer algo tipo meta-fic, y ponerme desde el punto de vista de Buffy, con quien tengo una relación de amor-odio hilarante =/3


End file.
